


The Altar

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Funny, Light Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Princess Elise is held captive by an evil wizard! Just what does he want? What are his dark plans for the princess and the world?





	The Altar

Elise struggled desperately against her bindings, the cruel ropes that secured her to the sacrificial alter. Her arms and legs were pulled apart, held fast by bindings enchanted with dark magic that was old when the world was created. Her captor stood over her, a glint of madness in his eyes as he watched her naked form squirm.

“It’s no use princess!” He said, “None have ever escaped the clutches of the Cursed Wizard Drakiezal!” 

Elise glared defiantly. “You will never get away with this! My father is really scary! And my brothers are definitely looking for me! They will save me!”

Drakiezal reached down, grabbing her breasts in his soft, yet cold hands. Elise gasped as he groped her sensitive mounds, waves of pleasure coursing through her stretched out body. “I have no fear for your brothers, for none can stand against the mighty Drakiezal, he who holds the gates of Tartarus in his right hand, and the keys to Gehinnom in his left eye!”

“You may be friends with demons, but my brother is a dragon! He will stop you!”

Drakiezal laughed. He stood tall, holding his hands up toward the heavens. “If your brothers are so mighty, then where are they? They will all be cast into the pits of Sheol by my legions of the undead long before they set foot in this sacred temple. We are alone, princess, and I shall ravage you before giving you as an offering to the fell dragon!”

Elise’s eyes widened with fear for the first time. “You wouldn’t dare! The fell dragon is… is the fell dragon! He’ll kill everyone!”

“And I will pick up the pieces and rule the wastes! But first, you are mine!” He descended on his helpless prisoner, his dark intent plain on his face. As his hands reached for her, Elise opened her mouth, and screamed.

==O==

“AHAHAHAHAHA ODIN STOP IT THAT TICKLES!” Odin Dark grinned as the young princess squealed, wriggling back and forth under his scrabbling fingers. 

“There will be no mercy from Drakiezal!” He shouted, redoubling his efforts. Elise continued to laugh as she struggled against the satin scarves binding her to the four corners of her massive bed. 

“Eheeheeheehee! O-Odin! Hahahahaha Odin you meanie!” 

“Who is this Odin of which you speak?” The dark mage demanded in an overly dramatic voice. “He sounds totally dangerous! I will have to use my ultimate attack!” With that he grabbed a long white pegasus feather, teasing it over every inch of the princess’ naked body.

He continued teasing her for several minutes, until both of them were gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Elise was covered in sweat, and her cheeks were a bright shade of red. Odin was lying next to her, a goofy grin on his face. 

Having finally caught her breath, Elise sighed. “I love you, Odin.”

Odin turned his head away so she couldn’t see his blush. “I, I love you too, Elise.” He cleared his throat, then rolled over so he could look her in the eye. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

Elise shook her head, grinning. 

“Well then,” He continued, his voice dropping to a husky whisper, “Ready for round two?”


End file.
